1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cartridge devices and more specifically, to interchangeable laser cavity cartridges coupled substantially underneath a weapon.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Laser countermeasures mounted on a single weapon are utilized on the modern battlefield with more and more importance in an overall battlefield strategy. The specific laser source to be utilized depends on the specific target threat under consideration. As a countermeasure against a daytime camera or low light level video there would be required use of a visible laser source, while as a countermeasure to a sensor or image intensifier device a visible or near infrared laser source would be required. When used as a training device, an eyesafe laser would be utilized, such as that currently used with the MILES system for the M-16 weapon. Modern battlefield tactics usually require the detection and identification of multiple threat targets, with tactics appropriate to various optical and electro-optical devices.
In the prior art, a laser to be mounted, as normally used on a single weapon, has been selected by identifying the most critical operational characteristic of the overall laser design. This approach has produced a system optimized for a single target, thus potentially exposing the system and user to unexpected threats. A single laser would be designed with only limited characteristics and not manportable due, to the size and weight associated with the design. A soldier would accordingly have the ability to engage only one type of enemy target. In order to engage other threat targets he would be required to carry differently designed systems, thus increasing weight and size that the soldier has to employ and limiting the possible engageable targets. The operator would also fail to have the capability for training with the actual system due to the inherent dangers associated with a laser of the magnitude necessary such as to counter an electro-optical systems.
While the prior art has reported using lasers on weapons, none have established a basis for a specific apparatus that is dedicated to the task of resolving the particular problem at hand.
What is needed in this instance is an interchangeable laser cavity cartridge which allows the use of different lasers to the same weapon, and to provide a method and apparatus for training the user.